Singing in the Rain
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Luna is trying to get home from an outing with her friends when a particularly pesty guy won't leave her alone. Will her boyfriend Kaiji come to her rescue? (This story was written for a tumblr follower of mine, and I thought I'd share it on here!)


Luna hugged her arms to herself, hoping to warm up her chilled body. A wind had blown in, and the already crisp autumn air had cooled considerably. Goose bumps littered her skin and a shiver racked her body, and she took in a deep breath. She didn't dare step out from underneath the awning, as a thunderstorm had rolled in, and rain poured down all around her. She really wanted to head home where she knew her boyfriend, Kaiji, was likely waiting for her, but she didn't dare move. She hadn't brought an umbrella, and she had hoped that the rain would reside here soon, or at least long enough for her to run back to her and Kaiji's apartment.

Earlier that evening, she'd gone out with some of her friends to one of the local bars. They were celebrating passing grades on a particularly difficult exam, and had wanted to go out for drinks together. She'd initially wanted Kaiji to join them, but he had to work late that particular night and couldn't make it. Although now she wished he had been able to come. The night had been going great, celebrating and laughing with her friends like she hadn't been able to do for some time now. But a group of rather intoxicated men came over and started pestering them. One guy seemed particularly interested in her, and had started making her feel extremely uncomfortable, so she excused herself from her friends and left to go home. But halfway there it started pouring, and she'd found shelter underneath an awning in the park.

She thought about calling Kaiji and seeing if he could come pick her up, but just when she needed her cell phone, the battery had died. Well it probably didn't help that she'd forgotten to charge it before she left, so the battery had completely died while she was with her friends at the bar. But either way, she was now stuck out in the rain, hoping with all her might that it would let up soon. The wind continued to blow gently, and Luna shivered again. She hadn't brought a jacket with her either, she'd forgotten to check the weather report before she'd left, and was mentally kicking herself for it now.

Glancing down at her watch, she saw that it was getting exceedingly late. Kaiji would probably start worrying if she didn't make it back soon, he really was such the worrier when it came to her. They'd only been dating for a few months, but for Luna it felt like years. She'd known him for so long at that point that they both knew everything there was to know about one another. And she liked that. She liked that Kaiji knew her better than anyone else, and vice versa. She sighed exaggeratedly and leaned her head back against the railing, closing her eyes. The sounds of the raining pitter pattering all around her was almost relaxing, and she always had loved the smell of rain.

"We meet again." A voice said in the distance, and Luna opened her eyes and looked forward. The man from the bar was coming towards her, and Luna felt herself tense up. He'd made her uncomfortable earlier from his handsy attitude, and she wasn't sure how worse her day could get now, watching the man step in under the awning next to her. He shook some of the water from his coat and looked at her, his focus wavering about from all the alcohol he'd consumed earlier. And from what she'd seen back at the bar, he'd had quite a bit to drink.

"Can I help you?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

She felt his hand on her arm. "I saw you leave earlier so I thought I'd follow you so we could have a chance to talk alone."

"No thank you. I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come pick me up." She lied curtly.

The man leaned up against the poll next to her, his expression amused. "Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah. I called him to come get me earlier."

He chuckled. "You two have some sort of special method of communication then?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you cursing at your phone earlier, saying the battery had died." He replied with a smile. Luna mentally cursed herself for saying that out loud earlier.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I told him when and where to get me earlier."

The man scooted closer to her. "Sure he did darlin'. Well then how about we have a little fun until your 'boyfriend' shows up?"

Suddenly not caring whether she got wet or not, she stepped from underneath the awning into the pouring rain. "I said no thanks. I'm going home."

The man ran in front of her, blocking her path. "Come on girl, don't be like that."

Luna sighed, trying to sound calm. "Move please, my boyfriend's waiting for me."

The man laughed. "When are you going to drop this whole boyfriend thing, huh? No one's coming for ya."

"You wanna bet?" A familiar voice growled behind her. Tall, wide shoulders suddenly blocked her view of the man, and she sighed in relief. Kaiji. She wasn't sure how he'd known where she was or how he managed to get there in time, but she didn't care. He was there, just like he always was. Always there to save her whenever she was in trouble. She heard Kaijij crack his knuckles and knew he was pissed. She didn't have to see his face to know that. Whenever he cracked his knuckles, he meant business. She wasn't sure exactly how much of what that guy said he'd heard, but it was apparently enough. Although she couldn't see from her obstructed view behind Kaiji, she wished she could've at least seen his face before he ran off.

Kaiji turned to look at her, the rage-filled look that had likely scared the creep off completely gone, replaced by his normal, caring expression. She was never quite sure how she'd gotten so lucky with him, but she thanked her lucky stars every day to have this man in her life. He cupped her cheek with one hand and looked down at her.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

She smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "How did you…?"

"It was getting late and you weren't home yet, so I called your phone but it sent me straight to voicemail. I just got this really bad feeling and came to find you."

"I'm glad you did." She whispered, taking his hand in hers.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's go home." Seeing her tremble slightly in the cool, breezy air, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, ushering her gently in the direction of their apartment. Even if it was pouring rain and his jacket was completely soaked, Luna didn't care. She hugged the damp material around her and walked alongside Kaiji, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.

They were a few minutes from their apartment when Luna stopped in her tracks, standing still in the street outside their building. Kaiji stopped in front of her, turning to look at her with concerned-filled eyes. He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him, smiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently.

"I came out tonight to celebrate, to have a good time. I don't want to go back to the apartment letting… _that_…. be how my night ends." She whispered up at him.

Kaiji smirked at her and took both of her hands in his. "Then how do you want this night to end?" Luna grinned and giggled. Then without a word, she closed the distance between them, standing on her tip-toes, and claimed his lips with hers. His lips were so warm and soft that despite the rain crashing against them, the two became lost in their kiss, unaware of the rest of the world. Kaiji hesitated for only a moment before gathering her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her into the air against him. Her feet left the ground, lifting them up behind her.

It continued to rain, thunder echoing down the road. They were both soaked to the bone, but neither cared. The rain only heightened Luna's desire. She'd always wanted to be kissed like this in the rain, for neither person to care about getting wet. Only the feel of their lips against each other's driving them. Kaiji's lips devoured hers, drinking in her essence with ease. His hands tightened against her, causing her lips to part long enough for Kaiji to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues met and swirled sensuously against one another, the rain water lubricating their efforts. The streets were empty from the storm, and Luna was very glad for the privacy, feeling like they were the only two people on earth in that moment.

Kaiji pulled his lips from hers and had her tilt her head back. His teeth grazed the subtle skin of her throat, and her nipped delicately at her, her gasps of pleasure leading him. Kaiji always seemed to know exactly what to do to make her become putty in his hands. Maybe it was because he knew her so well. But maybe it was because she knew she was meant to be with him, and he was meant to be with her. Like they were the other half of each other. She'd always suspected that was the case. With a wicked grin, Kaiji's lips pulled from her neck and claimed hers again.

Luna sighed contently against his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt him carrying her towards their apartment. The rest of the world had already fallen away, and the only thing on her mind was this intoxicating kiss. Kaiji had always been a great kisser, but today he seemed different, more fervent in his kisses. Desperate even. She pulled her lips away from his long enough to trail a series of fire-laced kisses across his jaw, hearing the rumbling in his chest as he tried to repress a moan. She didn't even realize they were back in their apartment until Kaiji lowered her, her feet touching the dry floor beneath her. The two of them were soaked to the bone from the rain, water dripping down to the floor. But Luna didn't care. She looked up at him, seeing her own desire reflected in his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked, his voice sounding rough, his breathing slightly ragged.

Luna nodded. "I'm sure." Kaiji came forward then, slowly, and grabbed his jacket that was still wrapped around her shoulders, and slid it off her. Letting it fall to the ground behind her. A delicious shiver racked her body, feeling Kaiji's fingers tenderly scrape against her bare arms. He always was so gentle with her when it came to this, like he wanted to take his time with her. Although frustrating at times, the way he practically worshipped her body every time they were like this, she made no complaints. The heat in his eyes was almost blinding, and she reached forward, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it. She heard him chuckle as he lifted his arms, allowing her to remove the soaked shirt. The material had become heavy from the water, and it crashed to the ground with a loud squishing noise.

Luna giggled at the sound, becoming slightly embarrassed. Rain pounded against the windows outside, the only noise that could be heard in the quiet apartment, apart from their own. They hadn't even bothered turning on the lights, so only darkness surrounded them. It only seemed to heighten Luna's desire, the unknown being an exciting mystery that she couldn't wait to discover. Lightning from outside illuminated the room briefly, long enough for her to see Kaiji smiling at her sudden shyness. He came forward, licking at the pulse at her throat with interest. She gasped at the sensation, closing her eyes as her fingers kneaded through his hair.

Her shirt quickly followed his, along with the rest of her clothes, and it took mere seconds before the two stood exposed in front of one another. Though it was dark and hard to see, what little light there was played against the contours of Kaiji's muscular body. Water droplets glistened on his skin, highlighting the strong frame of his body. He was truly a magnificent looking man, and she always enjoyed seeing him thus. Luna wrapped her arms around Kaiji's neck, her bare chest pressing against his as their lips attacked one another. She moaned against his lips, feeling his hands lazily tracing her curves. He suddenly then grabbed her waist and began lowering her onto the hard kitchen floor.

"Aren't we going into the bedroom or something?" She panted, her bare back pressing the cold floor.

"Can't wait that long." Kaiji whispered, his voice husky against her ear as he nibbled her earlobe. Luna made no complaint, only pressing her body firmly against his in answer. He settled in between her legs, but made no move to claim her body, as she badly wished he would. He merely continued teasing her, trailing a series of kisses and licks down to her chest, where he delved into. She wanted to touch him as well, but he had her pinned successfully beneath him, leaving her to his whim. The idea excited her and frustrated her all at the same time. How was it fair that only he could touch her like this?

He took a sensitive bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Luna threw her head back against the hard floor, loving the feel of his mouth against her. His teeth grazed her sensitive flesh, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. He raised an intrigued eyebrow at her and continued with his ministrations, teasing her with his mouth with precision. His touches were loving, gentle. An artist coveting his masterpiece with longing eyes. Behind those somber eyes was an animalistic desire that Luna knew was just barely restrained. But like a skilled trainer, he channeled his passion towards his loving caresses. Making sure she knew just how much he loved her by his simple gestures.

She leaned forward and gently nipped at his neck, causing him to groan. He liked it when she did that, and she knew it. It was one of the few sensitive spots on his body that she'd discovered, and exploited as often as she could. He released her arms beneath him long enough for her to yank his mouth away from her breast and drag him up towards her face, claiming his lips with hungry vehemence. A growl escaped her lips, surprising even herself as her desperation for him to take her reached new heights.

"I love you…" She whispered to him, biting her kiss-swollen lower lip.

Unable to deny her any longer, he positioned himself above her and with a swift thrust, claimed her, body and soul. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kaiji set a slow, steady pace, a wicked deed that had her moaning his name in ecstasy. He would slowly withdraw from her passage, and then press himself back in with a ruthless concentration. Kaiji buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily as he made love to her. Ghost like touches lingered on her skin, sending tingles like pin pricks across her body where he touched her. He was intoxicating, and she was drunk with pleasure, feeling him throb deep inside of her as he thrust. Sweat and rain mingled on their skin, dripping down to the floor beneath them. She felt as Kaiji's finger found the place where they were joined, teasing her, and she dug her fingernails into his back.

"I love you too." He answered her finally, taking his pleasure in her reactions.

"K-Kaiji…" She panted, writhing in pleasure underneath him.

"What is it babe?" He asked in a strained voice, his own climax impending.

Her eyes locked with his desire-slit eyes. "_Please_…" Her quiet plea proved to be his undoing, pulling her hips up, angling himself to sink further into her loving heat. His member smacked against her sweet-spot, causing Luna's eyes to roll into the back of her head, screaming his name at this point. It was a delicious sensation that quickly sent her plummeting towards her release, the flood gates slowly opening before her. It only took a few monstrous thrusts before Luna felt her orgasm, her body spasming beneath her lover. Her muscles spasmed around him, and Kaiji quickly followed her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, crying out her name. Kaiji remained above her with shaky arms, trying not to crush her in the after math of their love-making.

He withdrew from her, Luna mewling in protest, but felt him pulling her onto his chest. The two panted from their exertion in unison, both so satisfied that they remained quiet. Content with being in each other's arms. Kaiji's fingers lazily rubbed her back, causing her to sigh comfortably against him. She giggled to herself when she finally remembered that they were currently lying on their kitchen floor, completely naked. But she didn't care, she was too happy to even attempt to care at that point. They'd find their way to the bed eventually. She wasn't making any plans to move at that point.

"Well… that's one way to celebrate…" He whispered, sleep-lacing his voice.

She giggled, closing her eyes and sinking further into him. "I think we should celebrate like that more often."


End file.
